


Stands For Comfort

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-08
Updated: 2005-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing holds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stands For Comfort

Kouryuu was born of the river. No other mother came forward to claim him, and even the river eventually spat him out into the arms of the imperturbable Koumyou Sanzo, who took him home.

Koumyou was not a mother, nor a father, nor even a teacher unless one counted perfectly folded paper airplanes. Koumyou would say he was a friend. Kouryuu might even let the statement stand without argument. Unfortunately, friend turned out not so different from mother; Koumyou gave Kouryuu a new name and his blood set Genjo Sanzo adrift.

Genjo Sanzo is an orphan. He has no friends.


End file.
